G. Herbert Gibson
George Herbert Gibson (28 August 1846 – 18 June 1921) was an Anglo-Australian poet who wrote humorous ballads and light verse. He is better known by his pen name, Ironbark. Life Gibson was born in Plymouth, England, where his father was a solicitor. Gibson also qualified as a solicitor in 1868 but the next year he decided to emigrate to New Zealand, soon crossing the Tasman Sea to settle in New South Wales, where he had experience on the land for some years. In Sydney Gibson pursued a career in the Lands Department initially as a temporary clerk in June 1876. He was later appointed to the permanent staff on 1 January 1877, a job that allowed him to tour the Outback and regional areas of the colony and gain a strong impression of the culture and characters of the Bush. He was a regular contributor of satirical poetry to the weekly newspaper the Stockwhip and Satirist."Stockwhip," Oxford Companion to Australian Literature, Answers.com, Web, Mar. 10, 2012. His knowledge of the hardships on the land and the trials of the selectors informs much of his humorous verse. This tendency is seen in the following extract from Nursery Rhymes for Infant Pastoralists: :Baa, baa, black sheep :Have you any wool? :Yes, sir, oh, yes, sir! three bales full. :One for the master who grows so lean and lank; :None for the mistress, :But two for the Bank! Like his more well-known contemporary, A.B. 'Banjo' Paterson, much of Gibson's best work appeared in the strongly nativist Sydney Bulletin. He had no pretension about his work, describing it in the preface to Ironbark Splinters as "the lightest of light reading" and only "the thistledown and cobwebs" of Australian literature. Gibson left the Department of Lands for a time, but joined it again in January 1882, and on 1 May 1883 was appointed a relieving crown land agent. He became inspector of crown land agents' offices on 20 August 1896, and in his official capacity travelled widely throughout New South Wales. He retired from the department on 30 June 1915 and lived at Lindfield until he died in Lindfield, Sydney, at the age of 74. Publications Poetry *''Southerly Busters'' (illustrated by Alfred Clint). Sydney: John Sands, printer, 1878. *''Ironbark Chips and Stockwhip Cracks'' (illustrated by Percy F.S. Spence and Alf Vincent). Melbourne & London: George Robertson, 1893. *''Ironbark Splinters from the Australian Bush. London: T. Werner Laurie, 1912. Prose *''Old Friends under New Aspects. Sydney: Turner & Henderson, 1883. Except when noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Queensland.Works by G. Herbert Gibson, AustLit, University of Queensland. Web, Aug. 18, 2013. See also * List of Australian poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * "My Mate Bill" * "The Literary Hero", Part 1, Part 2. ;Books *"Southerly busters" by Ironbark photo of book ;About *George Herbert Gibson in the Dictionary of Australian Biography Category:1846 births Category:1921 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:Australian people of English descent Category:People from Plymouth Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets